<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Two Dads by Craftybadger1234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961846">My Two Dads</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234'>Craftybadger1234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Tumblr Post, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Family Fluff, Heteronormativity, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius is on a first date, and there are some things his date doesn't know about his family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Two Dads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to CleopatraIsMyName for looking this over for me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apparating with Harry always made Scorpius shakier than with his dad. At least Harry landed them around the corner from his friends and he had time to shake off the nausea before greeting everyone. Embarrassing himself in front of Polly’s cousin visiting from America would start the double date on the worst foot.</p><p>“Heya Polly, Michael.” He nodded at the other girl with a shy smile.</p><p>“Scorpius, this is my cousin Serena. Serena, Scorpius.” Polly whispered something to her dark-haired cousin, and both girls giggled.</p><p>Serena gave him a wave and her cheeks turned a delightful pink. “Nice to meet you.” </p><p>“Same.” Scorpius turned to Harry. “Back here by nine?”</p><p>“Actually…” Harry’s reluctant face made Scorpius groan. “Sorry, your mum and I tried for nine, but you know how difficult your dad can be. Since he’s the one picking you up this evening… sorry, but you have to be back here by eight.”</p><p>“What? No… everyone else got a nine o’clock curfew!” He looked to Polly and Michael for support, and both of them nodded frantically.</p><p>“Sorry, Scor! But your mum and I have to be at the Ministry with the French delegation, and your dad got final say.”</p><p>“Can’t you… you know… <em>talk</em> to him?” Scorpius tilted his head and widened his eyes as innocently as possible. Harry always fell for the doe eyes. “Please?”</p><p>As expected, Harry completely caved. “I’ll see what I can do. Check your phone later. Stay safe everyone!” He squeezed Scorpius’s arm and stepped back to Disapparate.</p><p>“Sweet!” Scorpius exclaimed. “Superhero Stepdad to the rescue! It’ll be nine for sure. Let’s get to dinner.” Polly and Michael started walking and Scorpius fell in next to Serena. What should he say to get started? What had Polly already told her?</p><p>“Your dad and stepdad get along well?” she asked. “My friend Lanie’s parents are divorced and her stepdad would jump off a building before initiating a conversation with her dad.”</p><p>Scorpius smothered a laugh. So Polly had left off some very important details. “Erm, they’re sleeping together, so yeah… They get on like a house on fire.”</p><p>Her eyes widened in horror. “Oh my god! Does your mom know?”</p><p>“She was maid of honour at their wedding so, yeah, she’s pretty sure that’s what’s happening.”</p><p>“Oh my <em>god</em>, you - you <em>git</em>!” She laughed and elbowed him in a teasing way. “Did I use the term right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he laughed too. “You got it just right.”</p><p>“He said he’d be with your mom, I thought…”</p><p>“I know. Heteronormativity is a thing for a reason. Mum works in International Magical Cooperation. Harry is an Auror assigned to her detail tonight. They’re not <em>together</em> together.”</p><p>“Two dads? What’s that like?”</p><p>“Well, Harry is newer to the family, and can be played like a fiddle if I bat my eyes like this.” Scorpius gave her the doe eyed look. “He likes to spoil me, and Dad likes to spoil him so…" He gave a half shrug. "I do try to only use my powers for good.”</p><p>“And an extra hour of curfew is good?”</p><p>“It is so far,” he said with a wink. </p><p>She raised one eyebrow at him, a skill his father had perfected and Scorpius had never been able to manage without looking confused. “Are you always so smooth?”</p><p>“Not even remotely. I expect to blurt out something embarrassing any moment now, and spill dinner down my shirt.”</p><p>“Polly was right, we <em>do</em> have a lot in common!” She laughed loudly, and linked her elbow with his to catch them up to Polly and Michael. </p><p>The date was off to a perfect start.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I put the prompt at the end because it gives away the funny. :)</p><p>Based on the prompt:<br/>Person A: Your dad and stepdad get along?<br/>Person B: They're f**king, so... yeah.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>